In the electronic prescribing and/or messaging environment, there is sensitive or confidential information that needs to be passed between entities such as medication history, formulary information and other sensitive or confidential information. It is important to keep this information confidential. However, during delivery to the destination in current systems such data may pass through networks of competitors entity where confidentiality of the information sent may be compromised.